Real Life
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: What if the Hunger Games wasn't real? Katniss Everdeen has been in a coma for a year and now she has woke up and the only thing she can remember is life in District 12 and winning the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

Annie Cresta pulled a book off the library shelf and walked back to the table.

Panem City Library was empty apart from a few old people reading and Annie and Rue, who she was tutoring.

" Read this," she said, sitting down.

" Once upon a time," Rue said, slowly. She went on through the story only stumbling over a few words.

" You're getting better Rue. It almost seems like you aren't dyslexic, you're doing so well," Annie said.

" Thanks Annie. I'll see you on Thursday," Rue said. The twelve year old stood up and put her things in her bag and Annie smiled.

" See you then," she answered before Rue left.

Annie's phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out. It was a text from Prim.

* * *

Gale Hawthorne glared at his brothers and sister who were running around the living room.

" Stop. Sit down. Mom wants you finished your homework when she gets home," he shouted. When they completely ignored him again he took out his phone and scrolled through the contacts as his phone beeped. Prim

* * *

Johanna Mason was extremely bored. She sat behind the counter of the shop and flicked through a magazine, glancing at the clock every five minutes.

" Johanna, get to work," her boss snapped.

" There's nothing to do," she replied with a glare. Her phone went off and she picked it up from the counter. It was a text from Prim.

* * *

_She's waking up. Hurry! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss Everdeen opened her eyes and was blinded by bright, white lights. And then she was attacked by a mane of auburn hair.

" Annie. She's just woke up, get off her," Gale says. Annie stood up and smiled at her friends.

" Sorry," she laughed and Johanna rolled her eyes at her overly excited friend.

" Where am I. What happened to the arena?" Katniss looked at the people in front of her. Prim stepped forward.

" What arena Katniss," she asked.

" The one with the clock and the fog and the monkeys and the forcefield," she croaked, between coughs. Prim raised a cup of water to her sister's mouth but glanced back at the others.

" Miss Everdeen, do you know where you are," a doctor asked.

" In District 12.. Or the Capitol," Katniss replied. " Or this is a dream."

" You have been unconscious for just over a year Miss Everdeen. You were hit by a car," the doctor said. Katniss closed her eyes again and Prim's eyes filled with tears.

" Stay awake Katniss," she whispered.

" Let her sleep Prim. She isn't much good now anyway, she's too confused," Gale said, hugging the younger girl.

" But..."

" Come on Prim, we can see her after the doctors exam her," Annie said. The four left and the doctors stared at Katniss.

" Miss Everdeen, what is the last thing you remember?"

" Being in the arena, getting cut in the arm and being picked up by a hovercraft," she answered. The doctors were taking everything down.

" Can you tell me more?"

" Th Hunger Games. The victors were in for the Quarter Quell. Me and Peeta were for District 12. Snow, the president wanted us dead," she said.

* * *

Johanna was pacing around the waiting room, glancing every ten seconds at the clock.

" Will you sit down. You're making me dizzy," Annie said.

" If you need to walk. Go walk to the shop and get us food," Gale said. Prim looked at him.

" Is food the only thing you think about?"

" I eat when I'm nervous," he replied.

" I didn't realise you were nervous about everything then, the way that you eat," Johanna said, but she walked out of the room.

" Katniss is going to be alright. Isn't she," Prim whispered.

" Of course. She'll be herself again in no time," Annie said. Her phone rang and she took it out of her pocket.

" Hi Mags... Sorry I'm not home... Katniss has woke up. I'm waiting to see her... Of course I won't be late home... Yep I'll tell her you said that... I love you too. Bye," she hung up and smiled. A doctor came into the room and looked at the three. Johanna rushed in a minute later.

" Did I miss anything?" Gale shook his head and she sat down.

" It seems while Katniss was unconscious she was in dream world. And that is what she thinks is real. It might take her a while to get used to home again," the doctor said.

" Can we see her?" When the doctor nodded Prim ran to the room where Katniss was. The others followed her in and smiled at their friend.

" Hi Kat," Johanna said. Katniss didn't speak.

" How are you feeling," Annie asked quietly.

" Alright. What's going on," Katniss replied. Annie and Gale sat on the bed and began to relay the story.

" Last year, we walking home from school, Prim was ahead of us with her friends."

" A drunk driver came down the road as they were crossing. You pushed them out of the way."

" And got hit yourself. You've been unconscious since," Annie finished. " And because you decided to be a hero I had to resign from the Olympic team." Gale and Johanna laughed, knowing how passionate Annie was about swimming.

" District 4," Katniss said, looking at Annie.

" Katniss, tell us what you're talking about," Prim begged.

" The fish district. Everyone is good at swimming. You won the Hunger Games by swimming. And then you went mad," she said, staring at Annie. Annie's eyes widened and she glanced at Johanna.

" Is this normal for people in comas," she asked.

" You're the one who wants to be a doctor," Johanna replied. A nurse came in and looked at the visitors.

" Visiting hours are over. I'm sorry but you'll have to say goodbye," she said. They nodded and Prim threw her arms around her sister for a quick hug. Gale kissed her forehead and Annie squeezed her hand while Johanna just waved.

" See you tomorrow Catnip," Gale said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie put her bike in the garage and walked inside.

" Mags, I'm back," she shouted. When she saw Mags wasn't in the kitchen she walked on to the living room.

" Mags," she said, pushing the door open. The old woman was sitting there laughing.

" Annie, you're back," Mags said, moving to stand up but before she could Annie ran and hugged her. From where she was standing she could now see they weren't alone in the room.

" You remember Finnick, don't you? He's going to be staying with us for a while," she said.

" Alright. Is dinner ready? I'm starving," Annie said with a smile.

" You just need to heat it," Mags said and Annie nodded. She left the room, glancing at Finnick.

Annie was adopted by Mags when she was eight. And she was ten when she first met her grandson. They got on well, they both liked swimming.

But all Annie could think of was how different he looked now.

Annie heated her dinner then took it up to her room. She began her Spanish homework as she ate but her mind kept drifting to Katniss and her different world.

To Annie everything needed to have a logic explanation. Like ghosts were just the reflection of light in your eyes.

She wanted to know about these Hunger Games and District 4.

" It makes sense her thinking I was crazy. She's called me mad for years," she muttered to herself.

" Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know." Annie looked up and sighed.

" I'm not talking to myself," she said.

" Yes you are," Finnick said.

" I'm talking to you," she pointed out.

" Then you were talking to yourself," he said with a grin.

" Fair enough. What do you want?" Annie slipped a bookmark into her text book then turned her chair around.

" Nan says I have to start school tomorrow," he said and she laughed.

" Did you really think she would let you do nothing all day? Not going to happen."

" I just want to know what classes you're taking. I don't want to be alone all day."

" Oh you won't be alone. The girls in school are very eager."

" Good. And you?"

" I get on with my own business. Probably why I have four friends," Annie said.

" Anyway. Is there a swim team?" Finnick asked.

" Yep, thanks to me. It took three months and nearly being expelled but I did get a school swim team," she said.

" Who do I need to talk to if I want to be on the team," he asked.

" Me."

" So I'm on the team?" He asked.

" Don't be so presumptuous. I'll need to see you swim first," Annie answered. He stared at her and she rolled her eyes.

" Presumptuous means presuming," she said and he nodded. " Now I don't want to be rude but I have to finish this for tomorrow." Finnick nodded and went to leave the room.

" What were you talking to yourself about?"

" My friend woke up from a coma today but she thinks she's in a different world with districts and something called the Hunger Games," she answered and he nodded. " Why are you here?"

" What?"

" I answered your question so you answer mine."

" A girl said she was pregnant and it was my fault. But it wasn't but no one believed me. Mom and Dad sent me here cause no one would no. Except Nan and you."


	4. Chapter 4

Annie woke as usual to Mags yelling for her to get up. She climbed out of bed and pushed her feet into her Spongebob slippers. She padded to the bathroom half asleep and pushed open the door. She screamed and turned around.

" Why didn't you lock the door. Are you stupid or something," she squeaked. Finnick quickly wrapped a towel around himself and laughed.

" Sorry Annie. I wasn't thinking," he said.

" It's fine. Just lock the door. I really do not want to see you naked again," she said and she turned around again. The two passed through the doorway and Annie shut the door and locked it. She pulled a towel out of the cupboard, pulled off her pyjamas and jumped into the shower.

Thirty minutes later the three were sitting eating breakfast when a car pulled up in front of the house.

" Jo's early," Annie observed. " She must be hungry." Mags and Finnick laughed as Johanna entered the kitchen.

" Hey Mags. Is that bacon, it smells delicious," she said, hugging Mags then looking at their plates.

" The left overs are in the pan," Annie said with a smile.

" Thank you," Johanna said and Mags shook her head. Johanna piled the leftovers on to her plate and sat down.

" Who are you?" Johanna looked at Finnick.

" Finnick. Mags' grandson," he said. " It's nice to meet you."

" You won't be saying that by the end of the day. She's annoying and stubborn and sarcastic and rude," Annie said with a grin.

" And you're so perfect," Johanna said, raising an eyes.

" Straight A's since I was nine. Volunteer in nursing homes. Don't swear. Have manners. Yep I'm perfect," Annie said, standing up. She lifted her empty plate and walked to the dishwasher and put it in. Johanna pulled a face behind her friend's back and Mags and Finnick laughed.

" Well are you ready to go?" Annie turned around and looked at her friend. Johanna nodded and stood up. She walked to the door and watched as Annie opened her bag and went through the contents, as she did every morning.

The two girls shouted goodbye as they walked down the hall.

" Annie." Mags appeared in the kitchen doorway. " Aren't you going to offer Finnick a lift?"

" Sorry Mags," Annie said. She hurried back into the kitchen and looked at the boy. " If you're ready you can come with us."


End file.
